leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lissandra/Strategy
Skill usage * cooldown will be 17 seconds instead of 18 if the you hit an enemy with * When in lane, try to cast on minions to hit an enemy champion behind. This is your main way of harassing and zoning your enemy and will help you get a kill when you reach level 6 or when is ready. * mana cost is very, very high and not very affordable on early levels, but fortunatly it does not increase. You normally don't really feel it that high thanks to . ** Try not using the spell much ( if posible not at all) if is not up. * With all her AoE spells, Lissandra is an exceptional farmer. Position or so that it hits as many minions as possible. This will usually get them low enough so you can last hit them all with another or * Casting and then running in the opposite direction will leave your enemies uncertain which way you will actually go. * All of Lissandra's basic abilities are skill shots or have very short range. solves this by making sure the enemy stands still while you smack it with your other abilities * Try not to overlap the crowd control from with that given by . Pacing them out will make sure your main target stays put for longer time, up to a sweeping 3 seconds!. * While she is primarily a utility mage, Lissandra can drop a squishy champion instantly from 100% to 0 if done correctly. In the best case scenario you will start with , followed by and as ends to maximise CC lockdown . Use to finish up or if the enemy tries to run away/ to get away yourself * Try to cast in a position where it would hit the most enemies to maximize the damage. * In team fights, try to use on the champion in the center of the enemy team to deal damage to as many enemies as possible. ** Alternatively, you can use to blink to the center of the enemy team and use to root them immediately giving your team free hits and then self-targeting when the root is finished to prevent the enemy team from retreating or retaliating on you. * is one of the most powerful disables in the game, choose your target carefully. ** When a squishy enemy is out of position, use and lock him down with . This allows your team to finish off a threat before you allow it to deal damage. ** can also be used on the enemy initiator as they will be damaged and slowed by the ice. ** With enough items, can be used on herself in the middle of the enemy team to deal damage and apply a crucial slow to them. * will reduce the cooldown on by the number of enemies hit. ** This makes for free and a strong way to down a minion wave quickly for relatively low mana cost. * is a very good skill to pass through walls and run away from enemies. Note however, that does not grant vision in the fog of war. * If you are facing a pure mele champion who heavily depends on running up to your face or on hit & run tactic like , , or you can max out for the heavy cooldown drop. The mana cost is very low, the damage is pretty much the same as . By following this way your opponent will think it twice before engaging and he does you will pushish it with the snare followed by an . * You can instantly use on yourself by pressing the self cast key and the ultimate key at once (alt+R by default). * requires no cast time, allowing to kite and escape most melee champions effectively. * used at the right moment can allow you to dodge projectiles and delayed AoE spells like , , , , , , , and . * On the early levels, has a high cooldown; try not to use it to farm, as you will be without mean of escape or engage for a long amount of time. Build usage * abilities have a shorter range than those of many mages. As a result, buying items that offer both ability power and defense, like and , can be a great choice to help her both survive and deal damage. * is an item that offers all and each of 's favorite stats. Due to her short range the health comes very well welcome , the mana combined with will make it very unlikely to run out of mana and the ability power is just obious as she is a mage. * Cooldown reduction is very strong with suite of crowd control abilities. ** Instead of you can pick it will also make sure she doesn't run out of mana, gives a fair amount of magic resistance and the aforementioned CDR she likes. However the mana regeneration that is a bit too high for her likes, as can alredy keep her on decent mana levels *** mana regeneration is not as overwhelmingly high, while being cheaper and offering better ability power. Bear in mind however that it does not give any magic resistance. * Unlike most mage champions, focuses more on kiting and disabling enemies rather than dealing raw damage. Consider buying an for some early game cooldown reduction and later sell it for a once you have an item with higher cooldown reduction. ** If you are building tanky in order to dive in the enemy team, you can also consider , as the tenacity will prove very useful given her short range * Having a can help you survive longer in team fights when is on cooldown. * Due to 's hard engage capability, can play as an assassin by using active followed up with and the remaining spells to instantly take out an enemy carry before them being able to retaliate. * Alternatively, Lissandra can be built as a tank, using to wade into the middle of a teamfight and to root the enemy team. This build makes excellent use of Cooldown reduction and acknowledges Lissandra's lower than average AP ratios. * While she is a utility mage 's still puts out a lot of magic damage. By the late or mid game will be needed to effectibly hurt fighters and tanks. also comes very handy for this * is a good item on . It gives a good amount of ability power and health, and it's passive further increase 's crowd control abilities. Note that is a single-target ability when cast and an area of effect ability when it hits and shatters, so it fully benefits from 's passive on it's first part, and has reduced effect on it's second part. Recommended builds Countering * When is ganking, keep an eye out for her as she can blink to its position. Stay clear of it as she can followup with her to snare you when she blinks. * Wielding an immense amount of crowd control and impressive mobility with , is a very dangerous roamer. Make sure to keep a ward on any lane she is near to, and play defensive if she went missing for no good reason. * abilities have a rather short range so try to distance yourself away to prevent from being slowed or stunned. * In team fights, plays a big role. If you think you're a high priority to the enemy team, avoid being stunned by * is a very tricky champion to gank or even lock down in a teamfight, due to long blink, however, she also uses this as her initiation, so bring her down when she lacks her escape. ** If you apply an stun, snare, supress or silence on her after she throws out the claw she will not be able to blink and may even lose any chance to do so, leaving her in a very spiky and vulverable situacion. * 's huge range of crowd control makes it very tricky to even properly engage on her for a duel. Try doing so when she has at least thrown out two spells. * Due to her high amount of AoE damage ia very good pusher. Don't leave her unchecked in a lane for too long * has a short range, but extends by 100 units if it hits a target. Be careful, as hitting a minion with this ability to hit you with the extended range is 's primary mean of harrass. She can also sustain this method for a long time despite sharp mana cost thanks to * If you are melee, be careful when you are trying to gap close her, as she can simply use to snare you and walk away. Try to bait it, as it as a moderate cooldown early on. * The ice from takes a short time to expand. If you are fast enough, you may be able to move away from it and not take the damage, as long as you are not the primary target. * By combining and , can stay invulnerable for a total of 5 seconds. Either try to be fast enough to stop her from chaining them, or focus on her team, as it also mean she can't do anything for 5 seconds. Simply waiting for the effect to end will give a lot of time to her team to act, so don't do that, unless she is the last survivor. ** This trick will also make sure her and are ready to use so be mindful of this on a duel. * Do not carelessly dive , as she can use to either protect herself or lock you under her tower while she escape with . * as a moderately high cooldown, especially on the earlier levels, and without it has below average mobility. Take advantage of that. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies